Inside the Bedroom
by Dallz
Summary: Sam is in love with Freddie but while at a ball she notices that Freddie had been getting too close to Carly , will Sam and Freddie relationship be destroyed by that or will it increase?


Disclaimer: I do not won iCarly this is a Seddie , deal with it.

* * *

Sam had been hiding from Freddie for weeks since the kiss they shared at Carly's birthday party a few weeks ago. She remembered how she felt at that moment the emotions that overwhelmed her in a few instant.

_Sam was sitting down in a room filled with people left and right there was dancing ,man and women held each other so close that you could see friction Sam smirked at the way Carly hitched up her ball dress she was dancing with Freddie they were dancing too close for Sam's comfort she wished she had never had seen this scene unfold before her as Carly caught Freddie's hair from the back and kissed his neck causing Freddie to smile, Sam grabbed her chest and noticed it hurt too much to look at them for some reason a reason she did not want to deal with._

_She grabbed her mask and put it on and her white gloves slid down a bit she pulled it back up and she noticed that her white ball dress filled her up in the right places and her black mask hid her from the scrutiny of others._

"_Move aside here comes Mr Hotness" a voice beside her announced she turned around to see that it was Gibby and he had this ridiculous wig that was white and was dressed in a black attire this caused Sam to laugh a loud._

" _And you are meant to be" she questioned him._

"_A Judge of course" He announced while twirling around to show Sam his attire. _

" _Right " she said and sneaked a glance towards the floor and noticed that Carly was there but Freddie had gone._

"_Anyways I see Carly see you later Sam" Gibby said while passing Sam._

"_Oh by the way Sam you look hot" Gibby screamed out while reaching the dance floor to join Carly._

_Sam just shook her head and headed towards the bathroom section only to notice that it was being used then she noted that there was a section in the back of the building that could be used but she had to go through the garden from the back._

_Her legs moved quickly towards that area she came into contact with flowers blooming and finally reached the area she wanted she looked around and noticed that there was no one in sight she leaned down and did her business and when she finished up she decided to go back inside as walking back to the garden she noticed some one sitting down on the perch and as she neared whom ever it was she was able to know who it was in a matter of few minutes._

_What was going on with him wasn't he all loved up with Carly just a few seconds ago._

_She sat down next to him and sighed._

"_Lovely night isn't it" she said while making a conversation._

_Freddie looked at her and smiled._

" _Yeah I guess so" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_You know being sad isn't the answer to everything" she said while turning around fully towards him._

"_What would you know about being sad?" he said angrily._

"_Many things you wouldn't know about" Sam honestly said._

"_Like what?" Freddie asked her._

"_Like the fact that I don't know what I want to do with my life , like the fact I seem to hurt those who I love , for the reason why I cant tell the guy I love that I have been in love with him for some time , for the reason I keep denying those feelings" She said and noticed the way his shoulders relaxed and he placed a caring smile on his lips._

"_Why don't you tell the guy you like that you love him" Freddie questioned._

_Sam closed her eyes and pinched her nose and let out a puff of air._

"_Well I don't want to talk about it Benson" she said while standing up._

_Freddie stood up too._

"_If it is what you want to say to him then it is always better to say it then hold it" he said while grabbing onto her hand and closing his hand around her bawled out fist was he didn't know what she was going trough he needs to stop being so kind and being the same Benson he was before as dealing with this Benson would only hurt her deeply Sam couldn't be hurt again._

"_Let me go" she said while breaking away from his grasp._

" _Stay" he said while pushing her closer to him._

"_Let go of me" she whispered in a pleading tone._

"_I wont Sam , we both need each other lets hold onto each other" he said while putting his hands on her face._

"_We shouldn't" Sam said while his lips came crashing onto hers._

" _Yes we should" Freddie said while kissing her deeply._

_Her tongue touched his and she could feel a sensation stir up inside her it was travelling from her lips towards her core._

_He pulled her in tightly and lifted her up towards him letting her legs entwine around his hips._

_Her hands found the back of his head and she clutched as if she was falling into a pit of darkness and he was the only one that could save her but she was falling into a trap that she wouldn't never forgive herself._

_But she left good too good as his hand had managed to travel from her hands to her inner thighs caressing it and finally coming into contact with her panties only for him to slid them down a bit and letting his hand freely touch her core causing her to gasp while still kissing him._

_His lips left her lips._

"_Is this what you want" he questioned her._

"_Yes" she said while her blonde locks fell back as she snapped her head she couldn't ask him to stop it had consumed her she felt too powerless to utter a word of no from a lips._

_His hand continued its torture as it circled her labia and up and down it went but not fully entering her._

_She bit her lips really hard trying to suppress the sound that would come out of it._

" _Don't scream what ever you do don't scream at all they will all hear you" he said while smiling he was mocking her Sam noted._

_Of course he was enjoying her torture she thought but she couldn't deny that she did not love the way he was making her feel was he the only one able that could do such things to her without her wanting to control every moment._

_Her past relationships were always about sex they would get a pleasure from it and well she would get the fame as the best sex partner ever but she wouldn't ever orgasm she tried to many times with guys but nothing they wouldn't do it she had to get herself off a few times but Freddie was able to make her like this in a mere of a few seconds._

_Freddie put his two fingers deep inside her causing Sam to gulp down a huge scream._

"_Harder" she whispered into his ear while letting her hand find his back and scratching it because the sensation was only intensifying by every second ._

_He did what he was told and went harder causing her to have multiple orgasms in a few seconds she came crashing down and wanting to scream so bad that she kissed him hard and deeply , damn it was so good Sam thought in awe imagine if he was deep inside her then she was up in flames all over again with such mere thoughts he did that to her._

_Sam untwined her legs around his hips and composed herself but she felt horny again and while looking at him she noticed his eyes were still glazed and that he had a boner._

_So she decided to pay the favour and she went next to him and went down and unzipped his pants his Armani boxers were revealed and as she pushed the material down she came face to face with his hard boner she took it into her hand and she heard a gasp escape his lips she smirked payback is a bitch isn't it Freddie she said and she pumped it up and down slowly and then accelerated the pace a little bit faster making him moan quietly._

"_Don't scream! Don't if you do people will know" she mocked him with a imitation of his exact words causing him to laugh a little bit only to go quiet again._

_Her tongue slid onto the tip of his manhood and went down and she continued that process for a bit before taking it in deeply into her mouth and up and down she went hearing every little bit of his gasps and enjoying the way his hand had clenched and the way he bit down his hand trying to stop himself from letting out a groan of pleasure._

"_Ummm" that was all he could say as she slid down and up._

_Sam decided to let her pace increase she could see the way his eyes had rolled back._

" _Oh shit" he gasped as he came so hard._

_Her lips left his manhood and he spilled his seed on the floor she stood up and wiped her mouth off and let him clean himself up._

_When Freddie was done she decided that she could not have this happen again._

"_This should never happen again" he was the first to say._

"_Well I think so too," she said in surprise as he came close to her._

"_All right how should we do it should you go that way and I stay till you leave" he asked._

"_Sure if that's what you want" she said while looking and noticing the fake grin he had on was he trying to pretend for her or for him she did not want to know she just wanted to leave the party and forget that she had sucked off Freddie and that he made her have multiple orgasms._

"_Well it was nice talking to you Benson," she said as she cleared her throat and grabbed onto her dress and put her mask and walked as fast as she could and did not even look back not even once._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

* * *

_**The present….**_

Sam lay down on hers and Carly's couch as they decided that when they reached college that they were going to share a house together.

She took hold of the popcorn in a full fist and popped it inside her mouth while laughing hysterically at American Pie she was re-watching it all over again and midway her roommate/best friend entered the room.

"Hey Sam" Carly said while grabbing onto her car keys and pushing a suitcase.

"Carly" she said while lifting her hand a few meters up not even bothering to look at her best friend direction.

"I am going to my parents for a few weeks I will be back next Saturday" Carly announced.

"Is it this week the family outing?" Sam questioned while cleaning the popcorn from her shirt and facing Carly.

"Yeah and it sucks my aunt decided that we should go fishing and my mother thought it was a great idea now we all must go" Carly said while sighing.

"Bummer, but have a nice time" she said while Carly was opening the door.

"I'll try but I don't promise it" Carly said while closing the door behind leaving Sam in the room by herself.

" Glad my mother relatives weren't in the country during summer break or it would have been uncle Sal and last year new year pig scenario that pig was not out to play" Sam said while pressing play on the paused movie.

Midway through the end of American Pie while Sam was sleeping the front door came crashing open causing Sam to wake up suddenly.

" There is no way that I slept through the entire weekday," she asked while rubbing her eyes and thinking that her best friend was back already.

But Sam was wrong she had not slept through the weekday she had fallen into a nightmare because they're stood Freddie with a suitcase was this week a entire week of suitcase bags popping in and out of the house she wondered and wasn't Freddie supposed to go with Carly.

"What are you doing here?" she said while standing up straight on the couch, which caused the popcorn to go everywhere.

"Sam you're here, Where's Carly" Freddie asked.

So he didn't he know that Carly had the family thing.

"She went to her family trip," she answered and for boyfriend and girlfriend they were pretty unorganised with their details.

"Was that this week, oh damn?" he said while scratching his head, so he did know Sam thought.

"Why are you here anyways and what's with that suitcase" she questioned while pointing at the suitcase he had besides him.

"This was the week I was supposed to stay with Carly here because my room mates parents decided to bunk at ours and it was too crowded" he said while grabbing onto the suitcase and placing it on top of the couch.

" What are you going to do now as Carly's not here?" Sam questioned.

"Stay here of course regardless" he told her.

"What, No! Are you insane Benson?" she exclaimed out while getting up from the couch and grabbing onto the bowl of popcorn and putting it in the kitchen.

"Its my only option Sam" Freddie said while giving her the puppy eye.

He was good really good because he managed to convince her enough to let her agree with his insane idea.

" Okay Benson, but don't you dare decide to bring your weird friends over" she told him while walking towards the stairs.

"Alright that's fine with me your house your rules but where can I sleep" he asked her.

"Follow Me," she said as took another step onto the stairs and he followed her when they landed on the hallway there was two doors facing one another.

"Well you could have stayed in Carly's room but she locked it and the keys are with her" Sam stated while getting her keys out and placing it on the lock.

"So where I would I sleep then," Freddie asked while Sam opened the door to her room.

"In my room of course silly you can take the couch bed and I will sleep in my bed" Sam answered him while showing him around her room which he noticed that was deep purple and she had a lot of weird things collect around alien mask she wore for last year Halloween and a wall filled with pictures of her and Carly and some with him on it too.

"Alright put your bag on the side next to my shoes," she informed him.

"Cool" Freddie said and put it beside her trainers.

"But remember one rule only" Sam said while facing him.

"And that would be" he questioned.

"No trying anything while I am sleeping" she said and noticed he blushed.

"What happened last time wont happen again?" he said as if he was sure.

"I thought you forgot about the last time," she said while it seems that little Freddie hadn't had he but so didn't she.

" And I thought you did too I guess we were both wrong" he said while opening the couch bed.

Sam walked over the doorway of the bathroom she had in her room and locked it behind her she put her shorts on and a shirt on she was ready for bed but was she ready to be able to sleep next to Freddie all night long she couldn't possibly sleep with him he was still dating Carly but Carly had said she wanted to break up with Freddie but he was still with her Sam's brain argued out.

She opened the door only to notice that he was only in boxers and that she could see his amazing six packs and his broad shoulders causing Sam to nearly drool on the spot.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" he asked her while putting a few pillows on the couch bed.

"Boxers only that's not appropriate," she said while trying to look away but she couldn't as those biceps he owned had captured her mind and imagines of last times scenario filled her mind.

"Like shorts and just a shirt is appropriate too" Freddie argued out.

"What's wrong with shorts and shirt" Sam asked and wondered while looking down at her shirt.

" Its so erotic look the way your nipples are visible and the way your thighs are on sight reminding me of that night when we were about to do you know what" he pointed out casing her to put her hand on her breast.

"Stop staring then" she said while turning her face away from him.

"Is easier to be said than done" he told her while coming too close to her and she did all she could to back away and nearly tripped over something only to steady herself and his hand had been placed on her shoulders gripping her so she wouldn't fall.

Her eyes found his she could swear if a meteor had hit them right now neither would both noticed, his eyes travelled towards her lips which had been dry due to the sensation that she was encountering that she licked her bottom lip causing him to follow the movements of her tongue and he let out a groan.

Freddie took her lips into his and kissed her hard and deeply letting her tongue explore his mouth and the taste of both mint and sweet popcorn mix his hand then decided to pull her up catching her in his embrace and pulling her onto the couch bed both still kissing her legs went around him and they rubbed up against one another loving the sensation they were feeling.

Sam stopped the kiss but was to horny to even think about anything else she turned them both around so that she was on top and then she slowly took her white shirt off leaving her breast on the show.

"So beautiful" he whispered as he took both of her breast into his palms and caressed them slowly and she rubbed and groaned further he then took them into his mouth and suckled causing her to feel a flash of hot blot through her core.

"Uhhhhh Freedie" she groaned out and not realising it was the first time that she had called him by his first name since he had been dating Carly.

She let him play around with her breast a few more minutes and then pulled away from him to push down his boxers leaving him bare and his manhood standing up straight from the erection he had.

"Take my short off" she commanded him and he did just that with a few fingers he took her boxers off swiftly letting her reveal the little white thong she had on barely covering anything.

"Thongs my favourite but everything about you are my favourite" he said while pushing them thong out of the way too and leaving her as naked as he was.

"Shut up Benson," she told him she did not want sweat words or she would think about the things he and Carly said to each other and all she wanted now was to be buried deep inside him.

Her fingers glided down his chest towards his six packs causing him to take a breath in.

" Lets try something different," she suggested while her fingers were just a few centimetres away from his manhood causing him to groan in frustration.

"Right now while you're about to" he said while lifting his eyebrows in a up and down movement.

"Yeah" she said.

"Fine and that would be," he said while standing up right.

" I want you to take me from behind," she told him.

Freddie smiled Sam was wild and he loved the idea.

"As you wish" he said while moving out of the way and letting her get off him so she could put her hand on the couch frame and her behind was up in the air.

He slapped her ass in a non-painful way and noticed she moaned loudly.

She was too horny and got even more when three of his fingers entered her.

Slowly they went deeper and deeper inside her that she clenched hard causing her orgasms to increase the sensation was too good.

"Please" she said in a whisper of despair.

He smiled and decided he wanted to torture her more and flicked his tongue inside her twirling around her core and sucking hard.

"Fuck" she said she couldn't take it anymore it was too much.

"I want you buried deep inside me right now" she ordered him.

This caused Freddie to chuckle but he did just that he placed himself deep inside her core causing them both to groan at the same time it was too much too much sensations too much everything.

She moved faster causing her breast to bounce up and down, Freddie pounded deeper into her.

The harder he went the more she let out a scream with his name on her lips and the more she clenched her core around his manhood he would swear.

They went at it for thirty minutes with multiple orgasms on both side till he pounded one last time harder and deeper inside her causing her let out a massive scream and him to let out a big groan and they both came hard.

They both took big breaths as their body calmed out from the sensation and they were both sweating.

"I think that was the best sex I ever had" Freddie announced while looking up into the wall of her bedroom.

"Really, how about Carly" she questioned while testing her waters with him.

"Carly? Why would I have sex with her" he asked her this caused her to turn around fully and her naked body face his.

"What do you mean you guys date but you aren't fucking that's weird?" she said.

"We aren't dating we never were where the heck did you get that idea" he asked her while facing her too his brown eyes coming into contact with her blue ones.

"But in the ball I saw you both" she tried to explain while she was coming into terms with Freddie news so he wasn't dating Carly she was glad that meant no guilt from both of their part and the fact that Freddie had only been hers and never Carly's.

"Ohhhh that she had kissed me on the neck because we were discussing how we both loved two idiots and they did not even realise it" he told her while taking her face into his hand and lightly planting a kiss on her lips.

" Those idiots would be" she asked him.

"For me you of course and for Carly I think its Gibby but she hadn't come to terms yet like you" he said while smiling and noticing she had smiled too.

She jumped on top of him naked and all.

"I love you" she finally told him.

"I love you too" he said while smiling back at her.

"When did you realise that you loved me" she questioned while putting her fingers on his chest and lightly making name movements.

"I always had been I think since the day we met the fighting was just a cover" he told her while snatching her hand and putting inside his mouth causing her to gasp.

"Really, me too" she said while being awakened again by the same sensation that he had bestowed on her.

" So Sam would you shower with me we are both here naked and sweaty how about we do all the things we always wanted to do to each other right now" he asked her while pulling both of them up.

" I think I like your idea Freddie," she said while following him towards the bathroom.

Lets just say that the week went by with Carly calling the house saying she was going to be with her family a couple of weeks more but not once was the house phone picked up and not once was the door opened as Sam always was prepared for everything with a in room fridge with all they needed.


End file.
